The present invention relates generally to the field of microsystem architectures and more particularly to a structure and composition of an anode in a thin film flexible microbattery.
A synergy of advances in materials science, microfabrication technology, biological micro-electro-mechanical systems (bioMEMS), microfluidics, and microelectronics has fueled a rapid growth of the capabilities and applications of microsystems. For example, the advancing capabilities of microsystems with an increasingly mature understanding of biological processes have a potential to significantly advance the quality of healthcare. Tiny tissue-integrated microsystems that enhance or monitor biological functions (e.g., for diabetics) and can operate for months or years at a time are envisioned. Such integrated devices must be biocompatible, neurologically and cosmetically comfortable, and effective—and with excellent reliability and longevity, especially if surgically implanted or if responsible for life-critical functions. To achieve widespread application, they must be commercially viable and cost effective.